<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dead Ringer Ax by GizmoTrinket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767966">The Dead Ringer Ax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/pseuds/GizmoTrinket'>GizmoTrinket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character Growth, Clone Sex, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magic Lube, Post-Coital Cuddling, Quarantine, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Self-cest, Tony Stark Has A Heart, consensual voyeurism, finished fic, he acts like a clown to hide it, stephen is mysterious to hide the fact that he's a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizmoTrinket/pseuds/GizmoTrinket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes instead of rats carrying the plague, rabbits carry zombie flu. But, that doesn't really matter. What matters is that a) those noises weren't from fighting, b) that ax would be worse than useless in a fight, and c) cats are pro-vaccination<br/>At least, that's the story according to Tony.</p>
<p>Stephen's version is a bit more romantic.</p>
<p>No archive warnings apply for chapter 1 - can be read alone and has all the smut<br/>Referenced attempted non-con in chapter 2 - non-smutty tags relate to this chapter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This isn't set to a specific universe or time. Feel free to imagine whatever version of the characters you like best.</p>
<p>All the thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancibayo">dancibayo</a> for the beta! ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a sorcerer came with certain rules. Like, read the warnings before attempting a spell. And, if you haven’t practiced the spell and it could destroy all of Manhattan, practice it in the Mirror Universe. They were all pretty standard and commonsense and were so comprehensive that new ones were rarely added. In fact, there was only one rule the current master of the New York Sanctum, Dr. Stephen Strange, made:</p>
<p>
  <strong>Don’t leave Tony Stark alone in the Sanctum.</strong>
</p>
<p>Even if it was just to use the bathroom, Stark would have to leave the building if he wanted privacy. Stark wasn’t exactly opposed to this rule either. He wasn’t fond of magic and accidentally running into a demon wasn’t his idea of a good time.</p>
<p>His reaction to tentacles made Stephen wonder if the playboy reputation was entirely false. No one could have slept with that many people and still be that prudish.</p>
<p>Although, maybe Stephen was being overly judgmental. He didn’t really have a grasp of “normal” anymore. Being felt up like that would be a bit uncomfortable if you didn’t understand what was happening.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s a friendly greeting. They shake tentacles. It’s hardly their fault you only appear to have the one.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No! What the hell, isn’t it your job to teach them proper etiquette?! How do they even know I have an… appendage there to shake? Not ok!”</em>
</p>
<p>…Perhaps Stark had had a point.</p>
<p>So, when Stark had been bitten by one of the creatures he had dubbed “swamp rats” and was now at risk for an alien fever (what was the point in being covered in armor if you never manage to keep it on?!) he had been quarantined in the only place in New York that could treat the ailment should he have it: the Sanctum Sanctorum.</p>
<p>Wong decided to use the time to organize the library at Kamar Taj instead of join babysitting duty. Probably wise, Stephen wasn’t looking forward to staying in the room with a man who could turn and bite you at any moment, either. Unfortunately, it was Stephen’s job to do just that.</p>
<p>Since Stark was the guest, Stephen tried to focus on things that could keep him entertained. Still, he couldn’t abandon his duties so at least once a day Stark had to follow him around as he fed the snakes, checked for threats and did other mundane tasks.</p>
<p>“What’s that goo?” Stark asked, his voice echoing down the hall while Stephen made sure the sunlight didn’t melt the vampire spiders he was breeding to take care of an infestation of blood aphids.</p>
<p>Stephen groaned, both at the fact that Stark had managed to escape and at his words. “The goo is back?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what the old goo was, but if it was in a room with a floating ax and couldn’t possibly be described as anything other than goo, then yes,” Stark said when he returned to where he was supposed to be standing.</p>
<p>Stephen buried his head in his hands and cursed. The last time the goo came it took six days of twenty-four-hour watches to get rid of it. Each time it crept back through the floorboards it had to be burnt back. There was no way he could do it alone and Tony couldn’t do magic. Regular fire might spread and it would be too easy for the goo to touch flesh if someone got that close. It was too dangerous. Plus, they were supposed to stay together. And what if Stark started showing symptoms?</p>
<p>“Is it bad?” Stark asked. When Stephen didn’t answer his tone turned softer. “How can I help?”</p>
<p>Maybe there was a relic Stark could wield, or perhaps Stephen could make one. Or, maybe, the goo would go away after the first day.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>A loud crash made Tony jump. He dropped the torch Stephen had made for him. It rolled across the floor harmlessly.</p>
<p>There was another crash and Tony heard Strange muttering weird spells in between another person’s shouting.</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>Tony listened, there were at least two other people. They were all talking over each other.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Tony said. How had they gotten in? Strange said he’d locked the place down. Tony hesitated, he knew that protecting the sanctum was more important than anything else, but he didn’t want to risk the goo coming while he was downstairs.</p>
<p>As if he’d summoned it with his thoughts, the goo started flowing up between the floorboards, right where it had come every single other time Tony had seen it.</p>
<p>Tony moved the torch to it, careful to drop it so his hand wouldn’t get anywhere near the goo.</p>
<p>The goo screamed and retreated.</p>
<p>Tony blinked. Why hadn’t he thought of that before? Surely it had occurred to the sorcerers and there was probably a reason why they didn’t leave magic fire there. Probably a very good reason.</p>
<p>There was an explosion and Tony decided that leaving the flame to guard the goo for a bit would be less risky than the sorcerer dying. He stood and looked around the room. He didn’t have his suit. The building didn’t like his tech. According to Strange, that’s why it shorted out when he brought it here and not when they were on the battlefield. Strange hadn’t told his building to allow Tony’s suit, so surely the sorcerer wouldn’t begrudge him one weapon.</p>
<p>The floating ax seemed to wave at him. Tony ignored all of Stephen’s warnings about touching things and plucked it out of the air. It seemed like a normal ax. Perhaps a bit lighter. Maybe it was just here because of a levitation spell.</p>
<p>Tony shrugged off any of his concerns and ran toward the sounds.</p>
<p>He had to pause every once in a while to listen. There were grunts and groans and the occasional sound of furniture being knocked over. He felt horrible, Strange was stuck here all alone because of him. There were usually other sorcerers around to help defend the place.</p>
<p>There were more than a few wrong turns (and a few rooms he was going to forget that he saw) until he found Strange’s room.</p>
<p>Strange cried out and Tony threw open the door, ax raised to kill whoever was attacking.</p>
<p>“Oh!”</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes widened and he dropped the ax. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stephen looked over to see Stark, weapon raised, eyebrows disappearing into his bangs and mouth open.</p>
<p>“Sorry! I.. This... Uh… You good?” Stark stuttered.</p>
<p>Clone One rolled his hips and Stephen let out an involuntary whimper.</p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re good, I’m going to—”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Stephen said. He had to bite his lip as Clone Two swallowed around his cock.</p>
<p>Stark looked at him like he was crazy.</p>
<p>Stephen swallowed his frustration and waved his arm. The clones disappeared in a shower of glittery sparks.</p>
<p>Stark was clearly confused and didn’t even try to look away. Stephen wondered if he was supposed to cover up. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, it wasn’t like a notorious playboy was going to be shy. Still, Stephen felt slightly awkward as he cast the spell that conjured clothing. If there was an illusion that hid his erection thrown in then it wasn’t like Stark would know.</p>
<p>“Um.” </p>
<p>It took a few seconds longer than he’d have liked but Stephen finally remembered why he allowed the interruption.</p>
<p>“Why did you leave your post?” Stephen demanded.</p>
<p>“Uh…”</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea what will happen if the goo escapes that room?!”</p>
<p>“I thought you were being attacked!”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“There were crashes and shouts! And an explosion!”</p>
<p>Stephen felt his face heat. He’d been working on a spell to make the clones more autonomous. He hadn’t had much time to practice since the clones lacked spatial awareness and had a tendency to run into things and thrust too deeply. Stephen saw the scorched wall where he’d lost control of one of the clones and it’d combusted.</p>
<p>He hadn’t wanted to be caught practicing by anyone and this had <em>seemed</em> like the perfect opportunity. Because Stark was supposed to be protecting the Earth from flesh-eating goo.</p>
<p>“I was…” There was no way to explain this without it becoming any more awkward.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no, I saw.” Stark smirked wickedly.</p>
<p>Stephen knew he was bright red. His erection throbbed. The clones were nice, but that smirk… Perhaps a playboy could take care of—</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>“The goo,” Stephen reminded him, his voice came out unsteady.</p>
<p>“I left the torch over the spot.”</p>
<p>Stephen blinked. “That…” The goo always came at the same spot. They’d always had to watch it because the fire spell burned everything. Stephen had adapted the spell to the goo, but it still needed something to burn. The energy was provided by an enchantment on the torch since Stark didn’t know how to draw on dimensional energy. The sanctum had a weak point there that the goo liked to take advantage of, they’d left it so the goo didn’t try and find another entry point. The goo wasn’t smart enough to notice that it got burned as it came through, it would burn off until all of it was gone, then it would rebuild over time until it had enough to come through the weakest point again.</p>
<p>Only now, they wouldn’t have to keep checking for it.</p>
<p>It was the perfect solution.</p>
<p>“…Is brilliant? I know I am,” Stark said loftily.</p>
<p>“Well, thank you.” Stephen would have figured it out eventually without Stark. He’d had to invent the spell on the torch, but surely that would have come to him sooner or later. Probably. He would have to modify it a bit, they couldn’t have the torch rolling around, but it was a permanent solution.</p>
<p>“So…” Stark eyed Stephen, probably taking in his tousled appearance and red cheeks. “You need some help?”</p>
<p>Stephen found himself choking on a sharp inhale. </p>
<p>“I mean, you’re not being attacked, but I did interrupt. Least I could do,” Stark said. His voice didn’t indicate he was as confident as he wanted to appear. He was already retreating and stumbled a bit on the way out of the door.</p>
<p>Stephen knew he was in the worst frame of mind to be making this decision, but he was too far gone to resist.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind,” Stephen said, trying to sound nonchalant while he vanished his clothing.</p>
<p>Stark licked his lips and his eyes lit up.</p>
<p>Stephen ignored the warning in his gut that told him that this was a terrible idea and instead tightened his muscles to make his cock bounce.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony didn’t know what he thought he’d find. Well, he thought he’d find some sort of anti-magic cult or a few demons or something. He had been ready for almost anything.</p>
<p>Key word there being “almost.”</p>
<p>Seeing Strange thrusting into Strange while another Strange sucked his cock was <em>not</em> what Tony was expecting.</p>
<p>The sorcerer was understandably flustered. Tony had seen Strange curse at snakes, make breakfast with bedhead, sneeze at dust, fall over during yoga and a dozen other extremely human things over the past week. Tony was actually enjoying his time at the Sanctum now that Strange wasn’t trying to act all mysterious and actually let himself be a person.</p>
<p>A really, <em>really</em> attractive person. And, well, Tony was single and he couldn’t go pick anyone up being trapped here like this.</p>
<p>Strange managed to hold on through a talk about the goo. Tony knew he was close to being dismissed when Strange’s eyes lit up with Tony’s solution. It was now or never.</p>
<p>“You need some help?” </p>
<p>When Tony didn’t get a response right away he floundered. Was Strange offended? Was this a faux pas? If Strange said no and went back to the clones it was fine. Maybe he should have talked. This was probably crossing some sort of line. </p>
<p>Tony babbled as he started to step back. He needed to get out of here. He didn’t want the next week to become awkward. He tripped a bit but managed to catch himself.</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Then, for some reason Tony didn’t understand, Strange was naked and his dick was bouncing.</p>
<p>Pale skin stretched for miles. All of his limbs were long and well-muscled. He even had those hip dimples and—</p>
<p>Tony found himself in the sorcerer’s lap without realizing he’d moved. Hadn’t he been on his way out? But, fuck, Strange was warm. Tony pressed against him, biting his lips and trying to force him back on the bed. He didn’t know what his hands were doing, they moved of their own accord. Over Strange’s shoulders, down his arms, up his sides before they tangled in his hair as Tony ground against him and rubbed his feet.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stark went stiff in his arms and Stephen knew why as strong fingers worked themselves into a knot on his foot and hands held his wrists.</p>
<p>Stephen found himself arching and moaning obscenely. He didn’t know that Stark knew how to massage. How could he keep— “Oooohhh!” Stephen moaned as another was worked out.</p>
<p>“What the hell?!” Stark very nearly kneed him in the groin as he climbed off the bed.</p>
<p>Stephen looked at Stark Prime’s shocked face and then down at Stark’s clone as he worked his thumb into Stephen’s arch.</p>
<p>“Nngh,” Stephen winced. He wanted to lay back and let Clone-Stark have his way over his whole body but Stark-Stark deserved an explanation.</p>
<p>“The ax,” he said as he tried to free his foot so he could focus.</p>
<p>Stark’s clone got the point and let him go. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The Dead Ringer Ax. It creates doubles of whatever it touches.” It used a variation of the spell Stephen had just dismissed.</p>
<p>Stark looked at it, then back at Stephen, then walked up to his clone.</p>
<p>“It looks alive.”</p>
<p>“Because he is,” Stephen said patiently. His need had cooled. He really didn’t like his bedmates freaking out when they were with him. It was a shame Stark had stopped. If he hadn’t fought the connection, he could have controlled and felt each sensation of both him and his clone.</p>
<p>Which was why Stephen’s third had exploded.</p>
<p>“It looks like me,” Tony said, poking him.</p>
<p>“Because he is,” Stephen said.</p>
<p>Tony yelped when his clone poked him back.</p>
<p>“The more you touch him the more of yourself you’ll put into him. Right now, he’s kind of a blank slate with all your knowledge and abilities, but none of your personality.” -ish. It was complicated.</p>
<p>The clone walked closer to Stark, trying to get a better look.</p>
<p>“What’s it doing?!”</p>
<p>“You gave him curiosity.”</p>
<p>Stark dodged a poke. “Make it stop!”</p>
<p>Stephen waved his hand and the clone froze.</p>
<p>Stark scampered to Stephen’s side.</p>
<p>“Do you want to leave? I can banish the clone,” Stephen said. The mood was ruined as far as Stephen was concerned.</p>
<p>Stark wasn’t interested in relationships. He wasn’t ready for one right now, even if he was. He’d just gotten out of one and held a press conference to tell the world he wasn’t interested in another. And, Stephen forcibly reminded himself, he didn’t want to be just another conquest. He was more than that. As much fun as it would be to be with someone else, he was perfectly fine getting off with himself.</p>
<p>“Uh,” Stark was eyeing himself speculatively. </p>
<p>Stephen realized that he might not be the only one who found himself attractive.</p>
<p>There was probably some sort of term for that (besides narcissism).</p>
<p>“I can limit him, make it so he only follows your commands if you want to take him into your room.” Stephen wouldn’t deny the man. “If that’s something you want, Stark, just say the word.”</p>
<p>“Call me Tony.” Stark—<em>Tony</em>—looked at Stephen, then back to his clone, his eyes running up and down his own body.</p>
<p>“I feel like I should say no, but how often does anyone get this opportunity?”</p>
<p>Stephen raised his eyebrow at him. Considering what he’d just walked in on, Stephen really wasn’t the one to ask.</p>
<p>“Before you limit it…” Tony reached out and touched his clone, shivering slightly as he tangled his fingers in his own hair.</p>
<p>Stephen felt his cock throb.</p>
<p>Tony yanked his clone’s head back, exposing his throat. The clone’s eyes fluttered and Stephen realized that Tony just gave it sexual desire.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I think… Yeah,” Tony muttered, watching his clone’s throat contract and his lips fall open. </p>
<p>Stephen just barely held in a whimper. Oh, he wanted to watch this. He wanted to join in on this.</p>
<p>“Do whatever you need to do to make sure it doesn’t get all weird again,” Tony said, voice rough with arousal.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Would it be weirder for me to fuck myself with you watching or by myself...s?”</p>
<p>The sorcerer let out a strangled whimper.</p>
<p>Which wasn’t a real answer, but Tony didn’t really care.</p>
<p>Tony turned back to his clone, yanking on his hair and feeling him up over his clothes. The clone hummed happily and Tony returned the sound. </p>
<p>Deciding that Strange could either say something or teleport him out if he got uncomfortable, Tony nibbled on his clone’s neck, knowing all the spots that got him going. He wanted to see himself beg.</p>
<p>Golden light washed over Tony and his clone. Tony might have been freaked out, but he didn’t feel any different. The clone did though. There was something less lifelike about him now. That must have been the spell to keep the clone pliant.</p>
<p>Tony looked back to confirm. Strange’s cock was hard, his lips were parted and his eyes dark with arousal. So, yep, that was his doing, and he didn’t look like he was going to leave anything soon.</p>
<p>The clone’s hands moved, gripping Tony’s shirt. It pulled Tony forward grinding against him. Tony felt its erection against his own. </p>
<p>“Mmph!” Tony let out a breath as his clone gripped his arms and pushed him against the wall. Pinning him there and kissing him roughly.</p>
<p>Tony returned the kiss with interest, trying to make the clone submit. </p>
<p>They bit at each other’s lips between kisses and his clone grabbed his cock, pressing the heel of his hand against it roughly.</p>
<p>Tony threw his head back so hard it knocked against the wall. “Nngh! Ah!”</p>
<p>Oh, right. His clone wouldn’t submit. Tony had wanted to see himself beg when he’d touched him and the clone was frozen so it couldn’t adapt. It would dominate him until he cracked.</p>
<p>And he knew exactly how to do it.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes rolled back in his head as his clone pinned his shoulder with one arm, expertly undoing Tony’s pants with the other hand. Its mouth took advantage of Tony’s stretched neck, starting to suck bruises into Tony’s favorite places.</p>
<p>“Ahh! Yes!”</p>
<p>His hand reached into Tony’s pants, stroking him gently and adjusting his cock until it was free.</p>
<p>Tony’s hands scrambled against his clone’s back, desperate to get its shirt off. He wanted skin contact. He wanted to feel its muscles as it worked him.</p>
<p>“Clothes, clothes!” he demanded when it became too much.</p>
<p>The clone stepped away from him and yanked off its shirt. Tony marveled at himself. God, he was hot. Tan, muscled, flushed with arousal and slightly sweaty from the warm temperature in Strange’s room.</p>
<p>Oh, right….</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stephen watched the proceedings with an open mouth. Tony was rough with himself, grunting, groaning, and moaning as he took himself apart. Stephen couldn’t see much, the clone was in the way, his back to Stephen as he pushed Tony against the wall.</p>
<p>But he could see Tony’s face when the clone broke away. He could see the moment Tony gave up trying to control the situation. The way his eyes hooded as the clone took him apart.</p>
<p>Without meaning to, Stephen started working his cock. It was like some sort of live porn show. Tony had said he wanted him to watch, right? And this wasn’t having sex with Tony. Not really. </p>
<p>It wasn’t a proper loophole, but it was close enough for Stephen. He muttered a spell that slicked up his cock and started working himself properly.</p>
<p>“Clothes,” Tony muttered. “Clothes!” he demanded when the clone didn’t immediately break away.</p>
<p>Stephen felt his mouth fall open again as Tony’s clone took off his shirt. His back was tan, gleaming as it rippled. His arm muscles bulged as he reached down to undo his pants.</p>
<p>“This ok?” Tony asked breathlessly.</p>
<p>Stephen looked up to see Tony looking at him. Though, based on his expression he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>Stopping his hand, Stephen returned the question, “Ok with you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tony said, his expression turning filthy.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Stephen agreed, admiring Tony’s Clone’s ass as he bent over. </p>
<p>Tony-Clone (Stephen really needed to name him something) had kicked off his shoes at some point and the pants followed, flying across the room. He hopped a bit as he worked on his socks.</p>
<p>Tony must have been satisfied that Stephen was consenting because he started removing his own clothing.</p>
<p>Stephen swallowed as he saw Tony from both sides. He scooted up on the bed to get a better angle.</p>
<p>Tony’s clone—Tlone—didn’t wait for Tony to do more than pull off his shirt and toe-off his shoes. He caught Tony’s hands as he started to bend over and pushed them into the wall, raising them above Tony’s head.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as his clone started kissing him again. </p>
<p>Tlone moved so he held both of Tony’s wrists in one hand and extended them slightly, forcing Tony to stretch a bit. Then Tlone ran his hand up Tony’s side. Tony shivered and turned his head so Stephen couldn’t see his expression anymore. He watched as Tlone took advantage, his tongue running up Tony’s neck before his dark hair obscured what he was doing.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Tlone’s hand had run back down and was pushing Tony’s pants down. Working them over Tony’s hips and plush ass before taking a handful and gripping it tightly. The veins in Tlone’s hand stood out and Tony bucked into him.</p>
<p>Stephen moaned; eyes wide as he watched Tony be dominated by himself.</p>
<p>Tlone pulled Tony’s arms up further, forcing Tony to stretch out more. His other hand moved back and Stephen groaned when he realized that Tlone was prodding between Tony’s ass cheeks. </p>
<p>Lube, they’d need lube.</p>
<p>Without thinking Stephen cast the lubricant spell on Tlone’s fingers.</p>
<p>Tony yelped, probably surprised by the sudden change.</p>
<p>“It was me, I don’t have lube,” Stephen explained quickly. He didn’t want them to stop.</p>
<p>Both Tony and Tlone eyed him warily before Tlone shrugged and went back to it, biting Tony’s shoulder roughly.</p>
<p>Tony yelped and bucked, attention fully back to Tlone.</p>
<p>Stephen thought that Tlone wouldn’t accept anything less. Stephen had to grip the base of his cock tightly as Tony bit his lip. Tony must like to be teased. This was probably going to last a while and Stephen wanted to be able to fully enjoy every second. He wondered how many times he’d get to the edge before finally going over.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony could feel his body get hotter as he rolled his hips against the clone’s fingers. His breaths were coming out in noisy pants as the clone teased him. The slick Strange had conjured wasn’t going away and Tony’s skin prickled as it ran down behind his balls. </p>
<p>Messy, but better than having to occasionally stop to get more. Maybe magic wasn’t all that bad.</p>
<p>His cock was being neglected and he couldn’t free his hands to give it the attention it needed. </p>
<p>When the clone finally inserted a finger, it stepped forward so Tony’s cock rubbed against its hip. Tony felt his arms get stretched up as the finger worked in, uncaring of Tony’s attempts to get away and get more friction on his cock. When its finger brushed against his prostate he nearly screamed. His legs twitched and he was pressed hard against the wall as his neck was attacked. The pressure against his prostate was light but insistent, and his cock was trapped against rock hard abs. He was practically on his toes and with his hips and chest pinned he couldn’t thrust.</p>
<p>“Ah! Yes! Oh! Nnnaagh!” Tony bit his lip and whimpered as the clone worked a patch on his shoulder between his teeth. </p>
<p>“Need, need…” Tony gasped. His brain was starting to get fuzzy as his arms started to go numb. He needed more. “Please…”</p>
<p>That was the magic word. The clone’s weight disappeared, and Tony found himself slightly dizzy as he was spun and pushed onto the bed. </p>
<p>He distantly heard Strange swear but ignored it in favor of sitting up onto his elbows to see the clone better.</p>
<p>The clone licked its lips before he ripped off Tony’s pants and socks. He threw them over its shoulder before grabbing Tony’s thighs and pushing them apart. </p>
<p>Tony fell onto his back as the clone dropped to its knees and yanked, pulling Tony to the edge of the bed. </p>
<p>When Tony felt the first brush of his tongue against his cock he arched his back and moaned. He raised his hands above his head and gripped the sheets tightly.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stephen scooted up against the headboard as Tlone pushed Tony down into the bed. He gasped as he watched Tony’s cock bounce against his stomach. </p>
<p>“Oh,” he said quietly as Tlone stalked forward, attention focused entirely on what could only be described as his prey.</p>
<p>He found himself wondering which Tony he would get if Strange took him up on his offer. As muscles rippled and skin glistened he wondered if Tony would dominate him like that. As strong hands fisted handfuls of Stephen’s sheets he wondered if Tony would submit like that for him. </p>
<p>When Tlone licked up and down Tony’s cock, his eyes never leaving the writhing man below him. Stephen found himself wondering what it would be like to have that laser focus on him. </p>
<p>Stephen gripped his cock tightly as he found himself on the edge.</p>
<p>It didn’t matter, Stephen decided as Tlone sucked on the head of Tony’s cock and Tony moaned wantonly. He would happily submit to that or have Tony writhe like that below him for the rest of his life. </p>
<p>Tlone teased Tony before finally bobbing down, demonstrating a clear lack of gag reflex.</p>
<p>Tony wailed and his legs kicked out. Tlone gripped his thighs tightly to hold him still and Stephen wondered if he’d leave bruises. </p>
<p>Tlone’s cheeks hollowed as he set a brutal rhythm. He pushed his forearm against Tony’s hips and wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Tony’s cock.</p>
<p>Tony’s head thrashed back and forth as his legs flailed and he babbled a mix of, “Please, yes, oh, don’t stop, god,” various whimpers and near screams.</p>
<p>Tlone wasn’t silent even though he couldn’t talk. He moaned happily, low in his throat, causing Tony to curse. He groaned encouragement as he pulled off, lapping at the head of Tony’s cock.</p>
<p>“Please… please…” Tony whined above him. His abdomen was covered in sweat, his abs straining as he attempted to thrust. His hands were white at the knuckles as he strained to keep his hands off Tlone. </p>
<p>Tony nearly sobbed when Tlone moved back, hands going to grip his thighs again, pulling them further apart, eyes focused on Tony’s hole.</p>
<p>Stephen’s cock throbbed as he realized he was going to watch Tony fuck himself. The thought brought him to the edge so quickly he had to pinch his cock <em>hard</em> to stave off the orgasm. He cried out at the pain it caused. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony jumped at the sound of someone else in the room and turned his head to see Strange. He looked wrecked. Drops of sweat were running down his brow, his hair was a mess. His chest was red, his balls were drawn up and Tony realized that the sorcerer didn’t want to come until he did.</p>
<p>That thought made Tony’s cock throb. He decided he would stall as long as he possibly could. Perhaps he could make the sorcerer break.</p>
<p>Tony’s attention was forced back to his clone as a slick finger circled his hole.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tony gasped and he raised the leg the clone had released. There was lubricant dripping down it. Before Tony could get annoyed two fingers breached him.</p>
<p>“Ahhh-ah-ha!” Tony cried out as they worked him. Only on every third push forward did they brush his prostate.</p>
<p>The clone shuffled forward right when Tony was starting to relax and hooked its hands behind Tony’s knees, pushing them up and bending him nearly in half.</p>
<p>“Oh, god,” Tony groaned as he realized what was about to happen.</p>
<p>Right on cue, the clone leaned forward and licked a long stripe right over his hole.</p>
<p>Tony squeezed his eyes shut and keened. His hands cramped and he was forced to release the sheets as the clone licked him, making a mess as it loosened him before its tongue stiffened.</p>
<p>“Aaaaaruhaaagh!” Tony tried to get away but the clone had him pinned. His knees dug into his shoulders and his cock dripped precome onto his chin as its tongue breached him. </p>
<p>He bit down on his fist, trying not to scream as his other arm flung out, beating into the mattress as sensation started to overwhelm him.</p>
<p>The tongue probed deeper and curled, it sucked at his rim, slurping loudly before licking up to his balls, back down and thrusting inside again.</p>
<p>Tony had to move his hand out in order to breathe. His vision was blurry. The tongue lapped up and down sucking and adjusting until Tony’s legs were twitching uncontrollably. </p>
<p>Between deep breaths, Tony wailed.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stephen was practically crying in desperation as he watched Tlone rim Tony. </p>
<p>Tony had been rendered helpless. When Stephen sat up on his knees he could see Tony sobbing as he was overcome. His feet were twitching and his face was practically purple. His balls were pulled up and his cock was leaking freely onto his neck as Tlone inserted a finger alongside his tongue.</p>
<p>He knew Tlone was working Tony’s prostate and Stephen wondered if Tony could come like this.</p>
<p>“PLEASE!” Tony screamed as Tlone moved a bit to take one testicle into his mouth.</p>
<p>Tlone stood and hooked Tony’s legs around his hips as he slicked up his cock. A cock that hadn’t been touched this entire time.</p>
<p>Stephen held his breath and waited.</p>
<p>Tony sobbed as he shook in Tlone’s hands. He sucked in a deep breath and gave the go-ahead with a nod.</p>
<p>Tlone lined up and thrust forward, burying himself deep and setting a hard pace, knuckles white as he held Tony’s hips in place.</p>
<p>“AH, AH, AH! YES! AH! YES! AAAAH! Harder, harder! Fuck, I can take it!”</p>
<p>Stephen didn’t really see how, Tony was arched, his hands scrambling to find purchase against the sweat-soaked sheets as Tlone railed him. Tony’s cock made an obscene sound as it bounced.</p>
<p>Tlone’s slick hand lost its grip and Tony swore as he almost fell. He caught himself by tightening his legs around Tlone’s waist.</p>
<p>Stephen was quick to drop the slick spell and cast another one that would help them stay in place. </p>
<p>“Yes, yes! Fuck me. Don’t stop!” Tony begged, his voice rough from screaming.</p>
<p>Stephen’s hand returned to his cock and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself if he got close. He bit his lip hard as he tried to hold back.</p>
<p>“OH, GOD!” Tony’s back arched as his ankles dug into Tlone’s ass as he tried to get a better angle.</p>
<p>Tlone was growling as he pounded into Tony. Sweat ran down his chest and back, dripping from his face and hair as he continued to pull Tony up and down on his cock.</p>
<p>“AH! NNGH! YES! THERE!” Tony’s shouts were so loud Stephen’s ears hurt.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes were glazed as he screamed, lost in pleasure.</p>
<p>Stephen found himself shouting as he came but the sound was lost in the noise Tony was making.</p>
<p>“AH! AH! AH! NOW!” </p>
<p>Tlone’s hand wrapped around Tony’s cock and worked it.</p>
<p>Stephen worked himself, managing to keep one eye open as he came and came and—</p>
<p>“GAH! PLEEEAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!” Tony’s scream made Stephen’s ears ring. Tony came so hard come hit the floor on the other side of the bed before dripping down on Tony’s face and chest.</p>
<p>Stephen felt faint as he felt the last aftershock of his own orgasm fade.</p>
<p>Tlone released Tony’s cock quickly and pulled out as gently as he could while Tony came. It looked like he was in pain as he lowered Tony to the bed.</p>
<p>Tony twitched and came and came, each spurt less powerful than the last while he finished totally untouched.</p>
<p>Stephen released his cock and committed every detail to memory.</p>
<p>Tony’s chest heaved and he looked up to Tlone with glazed eyes and opened his mouth.</p>
<p>Stephen fell back against the headboard as he watched Tlone work himself. With a wordless exclamation, he came, aiming for Tony’s mouth.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes snapped shut as his face was covered in come. Tlone held his cock but didn’t work it much as he painted Tony’s body. </p>
<p><em>He must get sensitive,</em> Stephen noted.</p>
<p>When Tlone was done he collapsed bonelessly.</p>
<p>Stephen checked on Tlone. He was shaking as he lay back against the floor one arm thrown over his face as he tried to catch his breath. He mostly just looked overheated and dehydrated. Worried Tony had bruises he sat up to see if he was ok. There were marks, but they seemed superficial.</p>
<p>Then, Tony swallowed the come that had landed in his mouth and Stephen had to bite his lip. There was no way any of them were going to do anything any time soon.</p>
<p>Both Tony and Tlone were limp with exhaustion. Tony managed a cursory wipe of his face before he rolled onto his side and let his eyes fall closed. Stephen didn’t have to wait more than a few seconds to see him fall asleep.</p>
<p>On the floor, Tlone blinked slowly, clearly trying to keep himself awake. Stephen wondered at it until Tlone forced himself to shaky legs and fell onto the bed behind Tony.</p>
<p>Something lodged itself in Stephen’s chest as Tlone wrapped himself around Tony. Tony’s face smoothed in sleep and he took Tlone’s hand. </p>
<p><em>Aftercare</em>, Stephen’s mind supplied. Tony needed to be held.</p>
<p>Tlone halfheartedly tried to free his hand before giving up. He looked to Stephen and blinked at him, eyes dropping to Tony before looking back at Stephen.</p>
<p>Stephen could see the exhaustion there. It took his own sated mind a few moments to realize that Tlone wanted him to clean Tony up. Stephen nodded and conjured a washcloth.</p>
<p>He could have cast a cleaning spell.</p>
<p>Stephen carefully wiped Tony’s face, careful not to disturb his eye, but trying to get as much of the come smeared across his face as he could. Stephen’s hands shook from more than overuse as he ran the cloth up and down Tony’s body. It was too intimate.</p>
<p>He should have cast a cleaning spell.</p>
<p>Why hadn’t he?</p>
<p>Tlone watched him warily. </p>
<p>When Stephen offered him the washcloth, he shook his head and closed his eyes, his breathing dropping into a rhythm to match Tony’s.</p>
<p>Stephen realized that he’d <em>had</em> to help clean Tony up, he had been a part of the scene and he wanted to help with the aftercare.</p>
<p>Stephen’s chest throbbed and he dismissed the cloth. </p>
<p>He got up as carefully as he could, thankfully not disturbing either of the Tonys and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom. No matter how long he stayed in the shower he didn’t feel clean. He wanted Tony. He wanted the Tony that rubbed his feet, that brought his bedmate to the edge over and over without ever thinking of himself, the Tony that begged, the Tony that liked to cuddle, the Tony who was loud and unashamed in bed.</p>
<p>That wasn’t the same Tony that he saw on TV, on the streets or when he fought with the Avengers.</p>
<p>It was the real Tony.</p>
<p>But the real Tony was only here for another few days and then he’d have to go back to his company, to the Avengers and to his life. He couldn’t stay in the sanctum when it was filled with sorcerers, when creatures from other dimensions wandered in or when people came in with stories about their possessed relatives. </p>
<p>Tony needed a lab and technology, not dusty books and dangerous artifacts. </p>
<p>Even if Stephen could leave, could abandon his post as the master of the New York Sanctum, he wouldn’t want to.</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t work,” Stephen muttered as he turned off the water.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Couldn't find a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Rereading this was kind of painful, I wrote most of it when I was recovering from a concussion. So hopefully it won't turn you off from reading my other works.</p>
<p>Thanks for being patient through No Content November. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen found himself wandering the sanctum. He fixed the fire with something more permanent than a so that the goo wouldn’t be able to come through. He also put the ax back in place. He’d have to find the book or a document about it to find out how to safely get rid of Tony’s clone. </p>
<p>But first, he needed to get some sleep. </p>
<p>Just the thought of seeing Tony curled up in his bed being spooned by Tlone made something in Stephen’s chest hurt so he headed to one of the empty rooms. After a quick spell to banish the dust, he meditated to empty his mind. It wasn’t long until he fell into a light sleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony woke sated and sore. His brain was moving slowly. He had no idea where he was, what time it was or who was spooning him. As parts of his body made themselves known he wrinkled his nose. He was sticky <em>everywhere</em>. And now that his mind was moving, he realized he was dehydrated. And he wasn’t just sore. He was pretty sure he had beard burn on his ass.</p>
<p>He tried to move and nearly screamed as his leg cramped up.</p>
<p>Speaking of screaming, he must have been really loud last night. His throat was raw and although his mouth was foul in an uncomfortably familiar way (god, when was the last time he swallowed?) his jaw, however, wasn’t sore. </p>
<p>He wasn’t hungover, except maybe on endorphins. He was positive that was the best sex he’d ever had in his entire life. Whoever was spooning him was a sex god. He hoped they’d give him their number. He hadn’t hit subspace in years and had never ever enjoyed it so much.</p>
<p>It hit Tony then that he was in the sanctum, curled up the wrong way on an unfamiliar bed.</p>
<p>Maybe he’d actually had sex with a sex god. Strange probably knew one or two— Wait, did he bed Strange? No…</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” Tony rasped as everything came back to him.</p>
<p>His clone groaned and pulled him close to its chest.</p>
<p>“Oh, my <em>god,</em>” Tony muttered, this time with a dark smile. He’d known he was good in bed; he’d been told so many, many times. But he’d never have known how much better he was than everyone else.</p>
<p>He considered rolling back over and having another go, but just the <em>thought</em> hurt.</p>
<p>The clone, however, had woken up and didn’t seem to share his problems. Tony could feel its interest grinding against his ass.</p>
<p>“Noooo,” he whined. He lifted his arm to try to swat him away but it hurt too much and he dropped it.</p>
<p>The clone’s hips stopped, but it didn’t seem like he was going to soften any time soon.</p>
<p>“Go find Strange,” Tony ordered. The words came out gravelly. </p>
<p>Speaking of, where was the sorcerer? Tony knew he was in his bed, and it didn’t look like he’d slept there. </p>
<p>Tony felt a little bad about that. He knew he must have put on a hell of a show, but he hadn’t intended to chase Strange out of his room for the night.</p>
<p>“Yeah, go find Strange,” Tony said. He really should do it himself, maybe apologize for stealing his bed.</p>
<p>And do… something…</p>
<p>Tony found his eyelids getting heavy and his jaw popped with the force of his yawn.</p>
<p>Later. He was stuck here for a while. He had plenty of time.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony woke sometime later to an empty room. The light indicated it had been a few hours. He grumbled about how his clone had never brought him any water. He knew better than to wait, though. If it hadn’t returned yet it probably wasn’t going to. Maybe it got lost or Strange had banished it. </p>
<p>It would be a shame if Strange banished it before he got a chance to have a go with it. Tony wasn’t opposed to sharing and Strange would be missing out on something really special if he didn’t get to spend time with it. Tony might have been tempted to keep the clone for getting laid alone if he wasn’t so concerned about it being abused or turning evil. </p>
<p>Tony snorted at that. What a boring trope. The clone was basically a sex doll he’d given a bit of curiosity, how could that possibly go evil? Even if it was used for “nefarious purposes” it’d be what, another sex tape? Oh, no! It’s not like he didn’t already have three. And he was hotter and more skilled than ever. </p>
<p>It didn’t take Tony long to find the shared bath. The fact that the Sorcerer Supreme (or whatever he was calling himself) didn’t have an en suite was something that made Tony’s head spin, he was sure he remembered the man talking about how he could rearrange the space at will so why not give himself some privacy? Instead, he had another bedroom. The one Tony was using was attached.</p>
<p>Tony decided that trying to figure anything out in his current state was asking for a headache and dropped it.</p>
<p>He splashed some water on his face and drank a little from the tap. He really needed a shower but he decided to put it off. He felt a little dizzy and didn’t want to slip. Food first.</p>
<p>Walking down the stairs to the kitchen was harder than Tony thought it would be. He felt nauseated and with each step, he seemed to get weaker. By the time he got to the bottom, there were spots in his eyes. </p>
<p>He sat on the last step and put his head between his legs. He was really thirsty; he should have taken a real drink of water upstairs. How long had he been asleep? He must have worn himself out a lot more than he’d thought.</p>
<p>“Just a little rest,” Tony told himself as he leaned against the banister and closed his eyes for a quick nap.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stephen was woken up by a loud crash. He groaned at the thought that Tony had woken up, gotten bored, and decided to play with an artifact now that he didn’t have to watch for goo.</p>
<p>Or, even worse, Tlone, the curious sex clone, had gotten into something.</p>
<p>Either way, it was Stephen’s problem. Stephen yawned and stretched before rolling out of bed. Figuring that illusionary clothes were just as good as normal ones, Stephen cast a quick spell to avoid having to go to his room. If Tony or Tlone were still in there he didn’t want to &lt;strike&gt;see&lt;/strike&gt; disturb them. Stephen took it as a bad sign that the cloak met him in the hall.</p>
<p>“Where to?” Stephen asked.</p>
<p>The cloak wrapped herself around his shoulders and forced him into a run.</p>
<p>The further into the sanctum the cloak led, the worse Stephen’s mood got. This end was where they stored the more dangerous things. The weapons that had horrible curses and…</p>
<p>Stephen slid to a stop in front of a room where Tlone was unconscious on the floor. There were the remains of a porcelain bottle scattered across the floor.</p>
<p>Stephen swore quietly and started casting a protection spell. Tlone wasn’t possessed, <em>yet</em>. The possession was in progress. Stephen should have known better than to leave the clone unsupervised. It was basically the perfect host. No real mind or willpower to fight back.</p>
<p>Tlone started laughing in a deep voice that made a shiver run down Stephen’s spine.</p>
<p>
  <em>Too late.</em>
</p>
<p>Stephen had been too slow. He threw the protection spell on himself instead of dropping it.</p>
<p>The cloak wrapped herself around Tlone—well, no, not anymore. The body was occupied by an incubus now—and held him still.</p>
<p>Stephen worked fast, trying to cast the demon out so he could at least banish it to the mirror dimension until he had help to rebind it to a container or send it back to its dimension. </p>
<p>It was a lot harder to do an exorcism when there wasn’t a person in the body to help force the demon out on the other side.</p>
<p>“Go get Tony,” Stephen ordered the cloak. He needed help. Either he needed to give the clone a personality to fight with. He wanted to just banish the whole thing but he didn’t know what would happen to Tony if he banished Tlone.</p>
<p>Right now, he was at an advantage simply because the sanctum was on lockdown. The incubus couldn’t leave or hide. </p>
<p>But it was very strong. Much stronger than it should be since it hadn’t fed. </p>
<p>Stephen deflected a powerful kick, grinding his teeth at the bruise that would leave on his arm.</p>
<p>Something was wrong.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony found himself being shaken awake. </p>
<p>Strange’s cloak “looked” at him and pointed upstairs frantically.</p>
<p>“Is your master in trouble?” Tony asked it. He was still groggy and if he hadn’t been so uncomfortable, he would have sent the thing away and gone back to sleep.</p>
<p>He nearly did fall back asleep. He found the cloak attaching itself to his shoulders and lifting him up.</p>
<p>“Woah!” Tony shouted. He felt slightly alarmed at the fact that he wasn’t waking up properly. He felt drained as if he hadn’t slept for a month. Even with the sex marathon, it wasn’t right. He’d even missed an opportunity for a Lassie joke. Hopefully Strange was near a well and Tony could redeem himself.</p>
<p>“Something’s wrong,” Tony told the cloak as it flew him up the stairs.</p>
<p>The cloak squeezed him a little. Tony found it reassuring. He figured it was taking him to Strange and he’d be sorted out in no time. Maybe he was splitting his energy with his clone. That made sense, right?</p>
<p>Tony didn’t really know. </p>
<p>The cloak tried to set him down, but Tony was wobbly. It had to do most of the work of getting him to Strange.</p>
<p>As they got closer Tony could hear sounds and Tony felt the corner of his mouth twitch up. So, Strange had decided to take the clone for a spin, huh? Tony couldn’t say he blamed him. After that show, he’d be mad not to want to.</p>
<p>It was kind of a pity that he didn’t invite Tony, though. Tony thought the sorcerer was hot. He didn’t know him very well, but Tony could tell he was smart. It was rare that Tony could speak with someone who could keep up with him. And, oh, Strange’s face. The cheekbones, the lips! Tony honestly couldn’t say if he remembered if the sorcerer came before Tony did or not, but he knew that he’d gotten off on the scene. And he’d made his own sex clones. He was a kinky bastard.</p>
<p>Tony could appreciate that.</p>
<p>Maybe Strange sent the cloak because he wanted both him and his clone, Tony mused as the cloak brought him closer. Well, that was a bit of a problem right now. Tony wasn’t even sure he could get it up. And Tony was far too sore for sex of any kind. Maybe Strange wouldn’t mind being kissed and cuddled while the clone fucked him. Tony liked cuddling. And kissing was always nice.</p>
<p>The cloak whipped him around the corner and Tony’s eyes widened as he took in the scene.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stephen fought hard, but illusionary clothing wasn’t as good at providing protection as real clothing and while the incubus didn’t want to kill him, it didn’t care about hurting him.</p>
<p>He wished he’d read the book about clones last night. There might have been something helpful. He couldn’t kill Tlone, if he did Tony would be at risk as the next easiest target to possess. The incubus might come after him. Or it would try and possess Stephen and feed before breaking the seals. Tony would be the only “food”…</p>
<p>No, Stephen couldn’t think about that.</p>
<p>The nasty turn his thoughts had taken had distracted him. The incubus took advantage and managed to dodge Stephen’s spell and get up close to him. </p>
<p>It pinned Stephen to the wall and bit him.</p>
<p>Stephen yelled and kneed it in the crotch, trying to throw it off of him. It was too strong. Stephen couldn’t move it off of him and it was happy to take advantage.</p>
<p>“Get off!” Strange shouted.</p>
<p>“I <em>will </em>have you!” it replied, a dark smile twisting Tony’s face into something unrecognizable.</p>
<p>“What the—!” </p>
<p>Stephen found himself free as something divebombed the incubus. He thought it was the cloak, but the cloak pulled Stephen away from the wall and wrapped herself securely around Stephen’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Tony was pinning the incubus, punching it, and fighting it.</p>
<p>It was an ugly sight, Stephen placed as many protection spells on Tony as he could, not wanting to risk accidentally hitting him with an attack as they grappled.</p>
<p>Tony, it turned out, was a dirty fighter. They bit and scratched each other between punches and kicks. </p>
<p>It was brutal. </p>
<p>Stephen had thought that the incubus would throw Tony aside easily, but whatever strength it had seemed to drain as Tony fought it.</p>
<p>The clone must have been using Tony’s energy, so it must have been sapping Tony without the man ever knowing. Now that Tony was fighting back, the incubus wasn’t prepared.</p>
<p>Stephen was quick to take advantage and when Tony pinned it, he dove forward, casting the spell to exorcise the demon too quickly for it to respond.</p>
<p>As soon as the body below Tony went limp, Stephen pushed both the incubus and himself into the mirror dimension. </p>
<p>There, the demon took form. It was weak, weaker than when it had been sealed. Stephen was sure he would be able to banish it back to its plane, and he didn’t want to risk it finding someone to possess/feed off of in the few days Strange had before the Sanctum was back open.</p>
<p>It wasn’t going to be easy but at least he didn’t have to worry about breaking anything in the Mirror Dimension.</p>
<p>(And Stephen couldn’t risk being distracted by Tony.)</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony saw himself attack Strange. But it wasn’t a fight, it was worse. The clone had turned evil and it had taken the sexual desire to dominate too far. </p>
<p>He threw himself at it, feeling his energy return in a rush. He wasn’t going to hurt anyone. Not like that, not like anything. </p>
<p>The clone spoke angrily, saying horrible things in an eerie voice that Tony ignored. It fought dirty so Tony fought dirtier. </p>
<p>It looked like him. It looked like he was… if it ever got out… if it…</p>
<p>Tony finally pinned the thing and Strange dove forward, casting a spell on it before disappearing with the sound of shattering glass.</p>
<p>“What the fuck?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Strange was nowhere to be seen. The clone looked like it was sleeping, but Tony was wary. What if it attacked again? What if it was faking, waiting for him to leave? What if…</p>
<p>Tony found himself starting to spiral and took a deep breath to try and fight it off.</p>
<p>Strange wasn’t here, the evil clone wearing Tony’s face was. Tony wondered if he was supposed to kill it. He knew Strange didn’t like killing things, it was an annoying habit that was held over from his doctor days. (Sometimes, when it was necessary, Tony had <em>ensured</em> the villain wouldn’t cause any more trouble when Strange left. Tony thought the sorcerer knew, that they had an unspoken agreement. Was this one of those times?) And Tony really hadn’t considered the clone its own person. Then again, what did he know? He didn’t even really know how he’d been cloned. </p>
<p>“I hate magic,” he muttered, glaring at the body below him as it slept soundly.</p>
<p>There was no way he was leaving it alone and he wasn’t going to consider using one of the weapons in the sanctum on it. The last thing he needed was another double. </p>
<p>
  <em>A double that had tried to force himself on Strange.</em>
</p>
<p>All Tony could see was a beaten bloodied version of himself.</p>
<p>Only, it looked more peaceful than he imagined he did when he slept.</p>
<p>Tony found himself repulsed. This thing that attacked people didn’t deserve that peace. And why had it attacked? Before Tony even gave it curiosity it had rubbed Strange’s feet, a skill Tony had and was quite good at. So, clearly, it was set up with some of him in it.</p>
<p>Was… was he capable of that?</p>
<p>He didn’t want to think he was. But he hadn’t thought he was killing innocents with his weapons, either. Did he just take what he wanted, regardless of whether he should or not? Did he look at Strange and…</p>
<p>Tony flung himself away from it, breathing hard. He could feel himself starting to spiral. He couldn’t stop himself though. He needed to get away, he needed to get somewhere safe. He needed his lab. He needed a suit.</p>
<p>He tried to stand but didn’t even make it out the door before he tripped and fell to his knees.</p>
<p>Where would he run to? He wasn’t allowed to leave. The place was locked down, and the man who could release him was gone. How long would Tony be stuck here if he never came back?</p>
<p>Maybe forever.</p>
<p><em>Breathe,</em> he told himself, but he couldn’t. He remembered all the horrible things he’d done, how many people he’d accidentally hurt, all the mistakes he’d made. All the people who’d gotten hurt because of those mistakes.</p>
<p>The clone twitched, making a sound low in his throat like he was in pain.</p>
<p>Tony knew that sound, he’d made it often enough.</p>
<p>He was suffering. </p>
<p>Maybe this was hell. He was dead and this was some sort of test. If it was, what was he supposed to do?</p>
<p>Tony hated the clone. <em>He hated himself.</em></p>
<p>He wanted to kill it. <em>He didn’t want to die.</em></p>
<p>Tony crawled over to it, kneeling over it.</p>
<p>It would be easy if it didn’t fight back. All he had to do was wrap his hands around his throat…</p>
<p>What if he woke up? What if he grabbed him? What if he tried to choke the life out of him in return?</p>
<p>Tony ground his teeth. He stared at himself until the image blurred.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>It took longer than it should have for Stephen to banish the incubus. It was weak, but not as weak as Stephen had originally thought. He saw Tony next to Tlone’s body and sighed in relief. He really didn’t want another magical item mishap.</p>
<p>When Stephen entered the Mirror Dimension, he hadn’t remembered clothing. Thankfully, he knew himself well enough to have stashed one of the student sling rings there just in case. It was only a minute before he was back. He made a mental note to put the ring back when this was over.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Stephen said, setting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “He’ll be ok.”</p>
<p>Tony turned to look at him and Stephen was shocked to see tears in his eyes. </p>
<p>“Tony? What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Stephen hadn’t expected an answer. Tony had a reputation for being distant and closed off. But it seemed the man had hit a breaking point.</p>
<p>He said, “I’m a monster.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“The clone, he’s me, right?”</p>
<p>Stephen understood. “No—”</p>
<p>“Don’t give me that shit! He’s me. He got everything from me. I gave him sexual desire and he tried to— <em>I</em> tried to—”</p>
<p>“Tony, no,” Stephen raised his hands, trying to stop the spiral Tony’s thoughts were taking.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think I was…” Tony ignored Stephen and looked down at his hands before turning to Tlone with disgust.</p>
<p>“You’re not. That wasn’t you,” Stephen said gently.</p>
<p>Tony looked up at Stephen, cautious and wary. Clearly wanting to believe him but afraid of disappointment.</p>
<p>“Tlone—the clone,” Stephen clarified went Tony’s brow furrowed. “He was possessed by an incubus. He was an easy target; he couldn’t reject being possessed.”</p>
<p>“You named it?” Tony chucked, but there was little joy in the sound.</p>
<p>Stephen didn’t let himself get distracted. “Even before you gave him desire, you know what your clone did?”</p>
<p>“I…”</p>
<p>“He gave me a foot massage,” Stephen said. “He cared for me. And even when you gave him sexual desire, he didn’t consider himself at all. His entire focus was on giving you pleasure.”</p>
<p>“I…” Tony floundered; his eyes distant as he remembered.</p>
<p>“Tony, your defining trait is selflessness.”</p>
<p>Tony’s face darkened at that.</p>
<p>“You care about others before yourself.” Stephen knew what he was saying was true. Tony Stark, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, was selfless and caring.</p>
<p><em>“It’s not about you,” </em>The Ancient One’s words echoed in his memory.</p>
<p>Tony hadn’t had to be told that. Tony embodied selflessness, no matter how others tried to twist his actions.</p>
<p>Stephen’s chest warmed as Tony smiled softly. And that, that was bad. Stephen couldn’t see this man every day, talk to him, learn more about him and continue to repress his desires.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>sure </em>that was all the incubus?” Tony asked, eyeing Tlone warily. </p>
<p>Stephen waited for Tony’s eyes to meet his again before he said, “I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Tony searched Stephen’s face before nodding.</p>
<p>“What are we doing to do with him?”</p>
<p>Stephen didn’t know.</p>
<p>“I…” Tony’s brow furrowed as he trailed off. “What happens if he… ceases to exist?”</p>
<p>Stephen frowned. He knew the clone couldn’t stay here forever; he was, at the very least, capable of taking Tony’s energy. But he wasn’t going to kill Tlone. There had to be some way to recombine them.</p>
<p>“I’ll look into it.” </p>
<p>Tony nodded at that. He looked up at Stephen and he seemed lost.</p>
<p>“Have you eaten?” Stephen asked, shifting uncomfortably. He wasn’t used to seeing Tony so… flat. Being lost made all the brightness and energy he had disappear. Stephen didn’t like it.</p>
<p>“Uh, no, not recently.”</p>
<p>“C’mon,” Stephen said. He cast a quick spell to protect Tlone and make sure he stayed asleep. Which he then explained to Tony when he shot him a betrayed look.</p>
<p>Stephen wasn’t quite sure what problem Tony had with magic. It was true that the sanctum didn’t like the inventor much, and that he wasn’t very good at fighting magic users. He always seemed relieved whenever Stephen showed up. But Stephen couldn’t help but think there was something more to it.</p>
<p>He reminded himself that it wasn’t his business. </p>
<p>“C’mon,” Stephen said, offering a hand to Tony.</p>
<p>Tony smiled at him. Instead of taking his hand, Tony reached up further and took Stephen’s forearm to pull himself up. </p>
<p>Stephen smiled. He wanted to say, <em>“See? thoughtful,”</em> but resisted. Tony wouldn’t appreciate it.</p>
<p>They walked to the kitchen together. The cloak hovering over Tlone briefly before following.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony was tired. This whole thing had been a giant roller coaster. Strange went into the kitchen and returned with bowls of food floating behind him. He hadn’t been in there all that long. And last time (was that only yesterday?) Tony had gone to get food almost all the shelves were empty. Tony briefly wondered if Strange portaled to some restaurant, but he didn’t care enough to ask.</p>
<p>His bones ached and his ass ached, and the chairs were hard.</p>
<p>The food was good, but Tony was more interested in sleep. He managed to finish it and about three glasses of water before he slumped forward on the table and closed his eyes.</p>
<p>He felt Stephen trying to get him up and he groaned and tried to wave him away.</p>
<p>Then the cloak wrapped itself around him and lifted him up.</p>
<p>“Nnnn!” Tony mumbled. He flailed a bit before giving up and letting the cloak carry him upstairs. </p>
<p>When the cloak set him on the bed it brushed him gently and Tony grabbed it. He had had a weird day. He probably hadn’t even been up four hours and he was already done. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be held. He couldn’t go home, and he didn’t trust the clone. The cloak was safe and smelled nice.</p>
<p>It wrapped itself around him again and he cuddled into it with a smile.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stephen watched the scene unfold. Something in his chest warmed and he caught his reflection in the mirror, a stupid smile spreading across his face. </p>
<p>The cloak looked over to Stephen for permission. When Stephen nodded, the cloak settled around Tony happily and held him tight.</p>
<p>Stephen smiled at how cute they looked cuddled up with one another. It looked like Tony was going to be asleep for quite a while. Stephen could probably use some more sleep too, but after the fight, he was too worked up. He might be able to sleep if he could cuddle the cloak and Tony, but that was a terrible idea.</p>
<p>
  <em>It wouldn’t work.</em>
</p>
<p>Thankfully, there were a million things Stephen needed to do that could distract himself from his stupid crush.</p>
<p>First, he had to find out how to merge Tlone and Tony.</p>
<p>Finding the book without Wong would take longer than Stephen would like, so he magicked a note to the other sorcerer.</p>
<p>Wong’s reply made Stephen laugh.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Find it yourself. You got yourself into this mess by not finding the Dark Hare and banishing it before the Avengers were called in. I have to deal with the Grimalkin to find out how it slipped through to our world since you’re stuck there. Keep Stark away from the relics. The Visanti only know what kind of trouble he’ll get into.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Oh, wait…</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>P.S. While you’re looking for the book you need, you can dust the library.</strong>
</p>
<p>The dustiest part of the library was the artifact corner, so Stephen thought it was a hint. He cast a spell to clean the lighting fixtures and the floor. He couldn’t cast it on the books because some were written in blood or weird fluids and there wasn’t a way to determine what was “ink” or “paper” and what was dust.</p>
<p>Stephen conjured a duster and got to work.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Tony woke, he felt numb. His new injuries from the fight combined with the pain from having such vigorous sex and now everything hurt no matter how he moved.</p>
<p>The cloak freed itself and waved goodbye before zipping off to its master. So Tony was forced to make it to the shower on his own. He was glad for it because the water cut the fog in his brain and he found himself crying.</p>
<p>Events that happened decades ago, that he’d thought he’d buried, surfaced.</p>
<p>It felt like hours had passed. It could’ve been. Because he knew he didn’t have to force himself to stop. No one was going to come looking for him, he didn’t have anywhere to be or anything to do.</p>
<p>He figured it might be the only time in his life he would ever be allowed to do this. And he was so tired of burying things only to have the dirt wear away and have to hide it over and over. Sometimes at the least appropriate times.</p>
<p>Anything that came to his mind he confronted.</p>
<p>Eventually, the tears stopped on their own. He felt lighter, if a bit raw. The hot water hadn’t run out the entire time and he was free to scrub his skin to match.</p>
<p>It was weird, feeling so unburdened. He didn’t think that it would have made him so nervous.</p>
<p>Nerves or not, he knew he should find Strange before he came looking. Tony didn’t want to have to sit alone while Strange puttered around feeding animals that definitely shouldn’t be allowed to exist on Earth.</p>
<p>The first place he checked was the library. It was one of Tony’s (and he suspected, Strange’s) favorite places. And, sure enough, he was there.</p>
<p>“Will that be a problem?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Strange looked up from his book with a frown.</p>
<p>“That.” Tony pointed to the bite mark that his clone had left on the sorcerer when they had fought.</p>
<p>Strange ran his hand over the mark and winced.</p>
<p>“No,” he said. He motioned for Tony to sit and pulled over a book.</p>
<p>Tony frowned at the hard wooden chair Strange had made appear but sat anyway.</p>
<p>“I contacted Wong about merging you with your clone and he reminded me that the Dark Hares came—"</p>
<p>“Dark Hares?’ Tony interrupted.</p>
<p>Strange rolled his eyes as he said, “Swamp rats.”</p>
<p>Tony beamed at him and motioned for him to continue.</p>
<p>With a snort at Tony’s antics, Strange said, “—from the Gray Malkin dimension and that the cats there are supposed to keep them from coming here. I got the book and after exchanging a few notes with Wong we discovered that the dark hares cured the flu—”</p>
<p>“Zombie flu.”</p>
<p>Strange sighed deeply. “I’m not calling it that. Anyway, the disease has been eradicated there like how Smallpox has been here. You’re free to leave as soon as we merge you back with Tlone.”</p>
<p>“So, the swamp rats were intelligent?” Tony found himself frowning. They didn’t seem very smart.</p>
<p>“No, the Grimalkin are. They vaccinated them all and then ignored them since they didn’t have to worry about the…”</p>
<p>Strange paused and Tony smiled winningly, willing him to say it.</p>
<p>“…Zombie Flu…”</p>
<p>Tony cheered.</p>
<p>“…forgetting that they still multiply at the same rate. You’re fine, therefore your clone and I are both fine.”</p>
<p>Tony didn’t quite know what to say to that. He didn’t like being here… No, he didn’t like being away from his lab. He actually didn’t mind the sanctum so much anymore. He was kind of enjoying the break from the stress of SI and Avenging.</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence and Tony didn’t want to look up, didn’t want to move, because that might prompt the conversation about Tony going home and them going back to their separate lives and Stephen going back to the cold sorcerer Tony had known before instead of the friendly, awkward, kinky one he knew now.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stephen had expected Tony to take the news about his lack of illness better. He hadn’t anticipated the genius hunching in on himself and refusing to look at him. Was he still worried that Tlone was evil? Was he scared that Tlone was going to “infect” him with the incubus’s desires?</p>
<p>It was wrong because Tlone was a clone of Tony. Tlone could only take on Tony’s traits and could only learn from Tony. But Tony didn’t know that. The only way those dark traits would transfer was if the incubus was still in Tlone.</p>
<p>“It will be ok,” Stephen said as gently as he could. He wasn’t very good at comforting people when he was a doctor and playing mysterious lonely sorcerer hadn’t improved his skills in that area.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Tony turned to him with a fake smile. “You ready to do this so I can get out of here?”</p>
<p>Stephen frowned at him before waving a hand and checking for interfering magical traces.</p>
<p>“What?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>There was nothing.</p>
<p>“Nothing,” Stephen said. “Just double-checking that you didn’t play with any other artifacts.”</p>
<p>He stood and had Tony followed him to retrieve the ax and then to where Tlone was asleep. It was a very long, awkward walk. Stephen didn’t know what he’d done wrong that had suddenly made Tony so standoffish. He had been oddly over-excited when Stephen gave in to Tony’s silly nicknames for things too. Stephen wondered what happened.</p>
<p>“What’s the point of that thing anyway?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>“The Dead Ringer Ax? Not sure, the book doesn’t say. I think it’s a joke, personally.”</p>
<p>Tony snorted but there was no amusement in it.</p>
<p>Stephen stopped just outside the room where they’d left Tlone. There were types of magic that Stephen hadn’t checked for that could account for Tony’s mood, but his guess was that Tony was feeling embarrassed about having sex with himself and was trying to push Stephen away since he was witness to it.</p>
<p>If that was the case, there was no way Tony was going to talk to people and work through his problem. Stephen didn’t like seeing Tony like this and, as Stephen was probably the only person who he even might consider opening up to, Stephen had a responsibility to offer help.</p>
<p>“Hey…”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony turned to the sorcerer, seeing pain and confusion in his expression. It was similar to the one Rhodey sported when he knew Tony wasn’t ok and wanted to help.</p>
<p>“You can talk to me, if you’re upset about what happened,” Strange said. He looked a bit like the words were trying to choke him.</p>
<p>Maybe he wasn’t in a hurry to get Tony out. Maybe Tony was trying to push him away thinking that he’d do the same. But if he didn’t want to be pushed away Tony didn’t want to make the mistake and end up losing their weird, sexually charged friendship.</p>
<p>Tony appreciated the effort, so he decided to try opening up. Burying things wasn’t working for him anyway.</p>
<p>“It’s just hard seeing yourself trying to do… that,” Tony admitted. He wasn’t sure how he’d ever be able to properly apologize for it.</p>
<p> “That was an incubus inhabiting a copy of your body. It didn’t sound like you, because Tlone can’t talk, it was all the demon. And he’s gone. He’s sealed back in his dimension so he can’t hurt you or anyone else ever again,” Strange said. “It wasn’t you.”</p>
<p>Tony was taken aback by the conviction in Strange’s voice. People didn’t speak to strangers like that, not even a stranger that they’d had weird voyeuristic sex with.</p>
<p>Strange was his friend. It was nice to have that confirmation.</p>
<p>Tony smiled. “Good. Let’s get rid of the body then, huh?”</p>
<p>“Stop making it sound like we’re going to murder him,” Stephen groaned.</p>
<p>“I mean… we kind of are,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Strange gave him a flat look.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, ok. I’ll shut up. My throat hurts too much from screaming to talk anyway.”</p>
<p>A blush bloomed over the sorcerer’s cheekbones and he shivered slightly. Tony’s mouth watered.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Strange turned to him, brow furrowed in question.</p>
<p>“Did you want to try him out first?”</p>
<p>Strange rolled his eyes and Tony felt more than a little disappointed.</p>
<p>“Lie down on top of him, so your necks are in alignment.”</p>
<p>Tony could see—and didn’t like—where this was going. “You sure, doc?”</p>
<p>“I know what I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“Because a book told you so? Shouldn’t we test it first?”</p>
<p>“I know you’re concerned, but the worst thing that could happen is that you’re both doubled.”</p>
<p>Tony very much wanted to argue because that was <em>clearly</em> not the worst thing that could happen but he didn’t want to test an ax wielder’s patience so he kept his mouth shut.</p>
<p>Strange arranged them so Tony was laying down on his clone, each part of them lined up so they could “sink into each other.” All the movement was having an effect on the clone and things were starting to line up in more than one way. It would be absurd to die with a boner on top of your sex clone, beheaded by a weapon that was a pun.</p>
<p>So, when Strange brought the ax down, Tony decided to roll his eyes back and moan.</p>
<p>Because, if you’re going to die a ridiculous death, you better do it in style.</p>
<p>Tony opened his eyes to Strange laughing.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with you?!” Strange demanded when he realized Tony was awake.</p>
<p>“Just giving you something to think about later,” Tony said with a wink.</p>
<p>That made Strange choke, which Tony made a joke about, which ended with them both sitting shoulder to shoulder laughing on the floor.</p>
<p>The stress started creeping back into Tony’s every pore now that there was no reason to stay here.</p>
<p>“I’m going to miss this place,” Tony said wistfully when they had caught their breaths. “I can see why you like it now.”</p>
<p>Strange hummed with a smile on his face. The vibrations made Tony shiver.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“I’ll come by tomorrow. Bring you dinner. Will Wong be here?”</p>
<p>“What?” Stephen asked. It hadn’t taken them long to gather all of Tony’s items. They stood at the bottom of the steps and he had been hoping to avoid an awkward goodbye scene.</p>
<p>Apparently, Tony wanted one.</p>
<p>“I want to bring enough food. So, dinner? Wong?”</p>
<p>“I… didn’t think you’d…” Stephen frowned at himself. He wasn’t normally this inarticulate. “What are you asking?”</p>
<p>A little blunt, but then at least he’d know how to respond.</p>
<p>“I’m asking if you want to go on a date, or if you want to be friends,” Tony said. He seemed surprised by his own answer.</p>
<p>Stephen could guess that not many people were forthright with Tony Stark and so he wasn’t used to being direct with them in return.</p>
<p>“Wong will be here tomorrow,” Stephen said, watching Tony’s face carefully.</p>
<p>His expression fell hard in disappointment.</p>
<p>“But I could go out for an hour or two. Just for dinner. Wong will forgive me so long as I bring something back for him.”</p>
<p>Tony’s whole face lit up when he smiled and Stephen found himself a bit breathless.</p>
<p>“Great! What do you think, around eight?”</p>
<p>“Call me,” Stephen said. He needed to run all this by Wong before solidifying anything.</p>
<p>“Will do. See you later, Strange.”</p>
<p>“Stephen,” Stephen corrected.</p>
<p>Tony beamed again and Stephen wondered if he’d melt before he could get the other man out of the door.</p>
<p>“Stephen,” Tony purred with a wink before stepping out onto the street.</p>
<p>The cloak managed to get the door closed before Tony could see him melt.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony had wanted to go for a walk, to steal a little more freedom while he could. But he wasn’t even two buildings over before his body made it clear that that was not going to happen.</p>
<p>While he waited for a ride, he planned his date. Normally he’d <em>never</em> risk a friendship for a relationship. But he was positive that Strange—Stephen—and him would work.</p>
<p>Tony couldn’t be the one who spent all night sleeping peacefully next to someone. He couldn’t always make every date or guarantee a vacation without work.</p>
<p>Even so, Tony wanted someone. He wanted someone who understood the burden of being a superhero, who didn’t mind going on dates at odd times, and who enjoyed sitting next to him, both working on something different but just happy to share the same space.</p>
<p>It would be a lot of work and a lot of compromises, but if Stephen could convince his building to allow Tony a suit of armor and a few gadgets Tony would be happy to spend all his free time there.</p>
<p>Plus, with their brains and Stephen’s abilities, Tony was willing to bet they could move access to the lab so it would be easier to access than taking the elevator.</p>
<p>It would all work out.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stephen was surprised at how easy it was. Both he and Tony had thought their schedules were too full to have a “normal” relationship. And, to an extent, they were right. The entire first year was a mess.</p>
<p>But Tony kept saying that it could work, that they just had to keep trying, to keep adjusting.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Remember how you invented that spell when I had to stay there? Then I dropped the torch. You put the fire there but had to adjust it dozens of times. Even change the spell a bit. We just have to keep it at. It’ll all work out if we don’t give up.”</em>
</p>
<p>And when Tony couldn’t keep trying, Stephen took over. He reminded Tony of all the things he’d fixed, that the flame was there because of him and that no matter how much damage Tony thought he did, Earth was safe from the goo because of him. Stephen never let him give in, because Tony didn’t ruin things.</p>
<p>Before Stephen knew it, he was planning their five year anniversary.</p>
<p>“Are you going to propose?” Wong asked.</p>
<p>“What? No! Why would you ask that?!” Stephen demanded.</p>
<p>Wong held up two wedding magazines, one of which had a sticky note on it with Tony’s ring size, in Tony’s handwriting.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Stephen said.</p>
<p>Wong raised an eyebrow at him. “Problem?”</p>
<p>“No!” Stephen said quickly. Only it was, because at this exact moment down in Tony’s lab, Rhodey—if he was following Stephen’s instructions—was showing Tony Stephen’s wedding folder on the lab’s desktop and DUM-E was showing off the little sticky note with Stephen’s ring size he’d left on him a month ago.</p>
<p>“You sure there’s no problem?” Wong asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Stephen smiled softly and wondered if Tony had gotten tired of waiting too and had a ring hidden in the workshop the way Stephen had one hidden in the sanctum in case Tony missed this last hint. “I’m sure it’ll all work out.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I run a card exchange and various other things people might be interested in. You can follow me on Twitter @gizmotrinket for that and daily jokes or you can stick to writing and art and follow me on tumblr @theartone</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on twitter @gizmotrinket and on tumblr @theartone</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>